RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again: Epilogues
by 4753andrew
Summary: It was over, the Second Great War was over. The Allied Remnant Coalition won and Salem and her forces retreat back into the shadows. But, what happened after the dust finally settled. These are the historical records, information, and logs chronicling the aftermath of the Second Great War. Takes place non-canonically after Paulxion's story: RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again.
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again: Epilogues

Summary: It was over, the Second Great War was over. The Heroes won and the Villains retreat into shadows. But, what happened after the dust finally settled. Read and find out. Takes place non-canonically after Paulxion's story: RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again

Prologue: New Beginnings

How did it all go right?

This was the thought running through Jaune's head after the battle… no the war finally ended. Around him stood his friends all triumphally standing above him watching the Grimm horde retreat to Salem's Realm and guarding his body from any who would dare take their beloved leader. Scattered across the battlefield was the entirety of Allied Remnant Coalition mopping up whatever Grimm and enemy forces were left on the Island of Vytal.

With the sight of the alliance victory, the blond boy and Strike Commander of ARC finally let out a breath of air and said five words that put everyone in his group in high spirits and joy.

"It's finally over", the boy sitting up and grabbing Crocea Mors next to him and replied "We won."

Jaune finally opening his eyes looked around and his saw his friends all fine and happy that he made it out of the final confrontation against Salem alive. His friends and allies surrounded him overjoyed of his return to life. Then off in the Horizon the Sun finally started to rise and a new dawn for him, his friends and all of Remnant was for once finally assured.

 _Excerpt from the New History of Remnant: Co-Written by Velvet Scarlatina and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, Current Historians and Archivists of the Allied Remnant Coalition._

A/N: This fic is in dedication to both Monty Oum and Paulxion's story: RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you read it because it's one of favorite fanfics ever. It's a wonderful story that has slowly become my new headcanon in the RWBYverse. This is honestly my first-time writing any fan fic really but I hope I can live up to Paulxion's story and make a good epilogue series to his main story. This fanfic will primarily be told in Character Bios and Summary format to detail what happens to Remnant and the characters after the War. I will be sure to add new canon information from the main RWBY and Paulxion story whenever necessary. Also, sorry for the short prologue just want to gauge whether I got the handle for this story or not. I will most likely release a new chapter every time Paulxion releases one for the main story or whenever I find the time to write. Please review and comment on what Characters, Location, and Terminology you want to see in this fic and tips for better fanfic writing skills.

4753andrew


	2. Chapter 1: The Vytal Campaign

**Chapter 1: The Vytal Campaign**

The Vytal Campaign was the climatic final battle of the Second Great War. Salem and her armies gathered in a ultimate final showdown to end the War where the First Great War ended. It was during this final battle that all of Remnants best and brightest fought against the Dark Lady Salem and her enormous swarms of Grimm. Salem planned to capture and use the Four Relics of power to ensure total global domination over all life on Remnant. Fortunately the newly formed Allied Remnant Coalition or ARC comprising of the combined forces of Atlas, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Menagerie led by the resurrected Atlesian: General James Ironwood, the returned Headmaster of Beacon Academy: Professor Ozpin, and Strike Commander Jaune Arc stood in opposition to her goals and made a stand with a majority of Remants greatest fighting force to stop Salem and her conspirators.

The Armies and there forces are comprised below

* * *

 **ARC Forces (Forces of Order and Light)**

 **Atlas:** In light of his recent resurrection, General Ironwood rallied the entirety of the Atlesian military to aid ARC forces at Vytal Island after wrestling control of the Council from Chancellor Sinclair an Jaques. Relieving the previous head of the military, Commander Winter Schnee, Ironwood quickly mobilized as much of the military from the Atlesian flagship: New Beacon. With the aid of Winter, Dr. Gepetto Poledina, and his daughters the twins Penny and Penelope were able to restore the entirety of the android forces from the Knights to Paladins. Newly promoted lieutenants Neon Katt and Flynt Coal would take charge of the student body and soldiers forces alongside Commander Schnee during the battle to hold the line. To say the least Atlas provide the bulk of ARC forces during the battle. With the New Beacon and accompanying Atlesian Warships raining down fire and it's soldiers and robotic infantry holding the line; Atlas was able to stem the Grimm horde alongside the other kingdoms.

 **Vale:** Ozpin, Glynda, Jaune, and the Heroes of Remnant returned to Vale to issue out a rallying call to every Huntsman and Huntress available. Whether they be retired, on or off duty, out on missions, or strayed from the righteous path every Huntsman was called. This battle, would undoubtedly decide the fate of Remnant and would prove to be the greatest hunt a Huntsman would ever face. Suffice to say, hundreds if not thousands of Huntsman answered the call whether they be professionals to mere combat school trainees answered the call from around the world. Each Hunter donned with a unique weapon designed to destroy there mortal enemy: Grimm. Coordination of these forces was led by Professor Ozpin and Lionheart of Beacon and Haven, respectively. On the field during the battle, Vacuo's headmaster alongside the reformed Team STRQ led the charge with Huntsman and Huntresses from across Remnant and were able to beat back the onslaught of Grimm with Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo armies providing support.

 **Mistral:** The kingdom in Anima not wanting to be left out of the fight sent in their aerial navy and forces to support and the ARC forces on Vytal. The Mistral forces sent all it could provide to ensure the survival of the kingdom and the world. With it's vast amounts of natural resources Mistral was able to provide a supply line to ARC forces stationed on Vytal Island. Headmaster Lionheart also sent students from Haven to aid the Hunter's call from the restored Beacon Academy in Vale. Additionally, Commander Jaune Arc managed to convince his new and redeemed associate Neo ruler of the Mistral Criminal Underground to procure manpower, contraband, stolen dust, black market weapons for the final battle. Neo herself and her reformed criminal organization to settle a debt and promise with Jaune Arc and to even the score against there betrayer: Roman Torchwick.

 **Vacuo:** Despite, Vacuo being geographically removed from the Battle of Vytal, the people of Vacuo were indebted to the Heroes of Remnant for restoring order to the desert Kingdom and saving Shade Academy. Utilizing the vast dust reserves found in the kingdom, Vauo was able to provide a much needed edge in the conflict. Shade Academy sent all available hunters to answer the Hunter's call. Also, the Vacuo Desert Ranger the kingdoms elite militia fighting force Active, Reserve, and Retire reserved, even retired took up up arms and were deployed to aid ARC forces and repay the debt to Jaune Arc. With their aid and experience, Vytal Island was turned into the most defensible location on Remnant after suffering from Atlas and Mistral incursion during the previous war and the use of very "unorthodox" tactics eliminated hundreds of Grimm and enemy combatants.

 **Menagerie:** The Faunus people after decades of oppression after the infamous rebellion were finally brought into the conflict to help tip the balance of power. After the Heroes of Remnant arrived and resolve the Faunus Civil War between Sieena Khan (White Fang), Ghira Belladonna (Loyalist Faunus of Menagerie), and Baba Yada (Isolationist Faunus) the unified Faunus people returned the favor and sent elite Faunus warriors even reformed White Fang soldiers to fight alongside humans who had once hated them. The arrival of Faunus reinforcements helped turned the tide during the course of battle as they allowed the human defenders to regroup while they used their near perfect night vision to fight well into the night alongside the rest of the world;'s greatest soldiers. With the Faunus people's actions during the battle it earned the admiration and goodwill back for all Faunus and to finally be treated with respect as equals with the rest of the world.

 **Heroes of Remnant:** The Heroes of Remnant, refers to the Huntsman and Huntress group that Strike Commander Jaune Arc leads. Originally the group was comprised of Team RWBY and JNPR of Beacon Academy. Even in it's early days the group would earn notoriety for their exploits from the Dock Incidents, the Highway fight, and the Breach. The group would also start to encompass other teams and people in its roster before and during the Fall of Beacon in the following order: CFVY, SSSN, NDGO, ABRN, BRNZ, alongside Penny and Penelope Poledina, Ciel Soliel, Neon Katt, Flynt Coal, Illia Amitola. Also, in the group consisting of their mentors from the Fall Professor Port and Oobleck, Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, and the Four Maidens led by Amber Autumn. Simply put, this group is comprised of the bravest and brightest Huntsman and Huntresses ever known of Remnant for their mission during the battle was the reason why every Kingdom sent all their forces to forces to Vytal Island for the climatic battle. Simply put, there mission objective: Defeat Salem and her Dark Council for the fate of all life on Remnant.

* * *

 **Salem's Faction (Forces of Chaos and Darkness)**

 **Salem's Dark Council:** Standing at the head of the faction was the Dark Lady herself: Salem and her Council. They comprised of Hazel Rainart (The Beast of Anima), Dr. Arthur Watts (The Doctor of Destruction), Tyrian Callows (The Scorpion King), and Cinder Fall (The Fallen Maiden) alongside her collaborators and servants Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Roman Torchwick, and Adam Taurus (Leader of the Remnant Fang). Each individual alone was already dangerous enough for a good team of Huntsmen. But each amplified with Black Dust makes them the most dangerous threat on the planet. That's not even counting who they serve. Salem herself is a force to be reckoned with. From very old and ancient records some of the greatest warriors of time who fought her in the past barely survived the encounter or not at all due to her dark and chaotic powers. Salem herself would spawn numerous and dangerosus Grimm from her floating fortress/ massive Grimm the Leviathan in order to finally bring in end to the Kingdoms, destruction of the Huntsman and Huntress Academies, and rid Remnant of Hope itself for world domination.

 **White Fang Remnant:** After reunification of the Faunus people, Adam Taurus leader of the Valean White Fang Cell escaped capture alongside whatever extremist remained that followed his ideals of Faunus respect through fear. Though their numbers were small numbering in the hundreds, they had some of the most elite White Fang left and were dedicated enough to modify themselves with cybernectics and Black Dust to destroy ARC forces during the final battle. Adam would have his forces engage the Huntsman while he himself stayed on the Dark Lady ship to defend her and the Dark Council from those who would oppose her.

 **Criminals, Rogues, and Bandits:** After the disastrous mission to Mistral. Roman Torchwick in an last ditch effort to prove his worth( and more importantly save himself) contacted his criminal contacts around the globe to help bolster Salem's forces by promising: Immeasurable wealth, titles, payback, and more importantly survival in the New World Order the Dark Lady and her council were building. Needless to say a good portion of Remnants hive of scum and treachery took the offer except for one Junior Hei Xiong owner and leader of the club his organization manages outright declined the invitation in order warn and aid ARC forces of the impending threat. Unfortunately, most of these scoundrels were just mere cannon fodder to help bolster and support the Grimm horde and were faced with Roman's old partner Neo and her forces for his betrayal during the Mistral Incident for payback.

 **Grimm:** The greatest enemy known to mankind: Grimm. The Dark Lady Salem in her bid for world domination summoned and spawned thousands if not millions of Grimm to aid in the capture of Vytal Island more importantly the Four Relic gifts to mankind. Beowolfs, Creepers, Ursa, ,Death Stalkers, Beringel, and Goliaths led the land assault on the island. Meanwhile, the Griffons, Nevermores, and Sea Dragons caused problems for the Naval and Air forces. However, the most dangeruos of Ancient Grimm were awaken by Salem to utterly crush the defenders and sap the enemy morale. Needless, to say it almost worked when the Grimm first arrived; if only if it weren't for an equally terrifying army of Huntsman and Huntresses answering the Grimms Horde challenge.

* * *

The Early stages of the battle were set when Jaune Arc devised a plan with the representatives of the other Kingdoms namely Ozpin and General Ironwood to broadcast a message to Salem and her collaborators of the location of the Four Relics (Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, and Choice) and the Maidens of the Four Seasons (Amber, Winter, Spring, and Summer) were on Vytal Island guarded by the numerous hosts of ARC Forces ready to defend it with their lives. Salem and the Dark Council after being denied time and time again by the Arc boy and his friends decided for and for all take the Relics and the Maidens once and for all to fulfill their plans of a New World Order. The plan ultimately worked and with Salem and her forces on her way to Vytal Island which was turned into what one soldier describes "The most defensible piece of rock on the planet". The plan was relatively simple Salem would launch her forces to attack the island in order to recover the Maidens and Relics while ARC forces and the Five Kingdoms held the line against her Horde and Collaborators till she finally appear from her raised Leviathan from the Dark Lands. At that point Strike Commander Jaune Arc would lead his team the Heroes of Remnant on the Big Flying Whale and perform a surgical and tactical strike to defeat Salem and her Council.

However, nothing was ever really simple. Salem and her cabal would bide there time in order to break the ARC forces resolve so instead they launched a total of five waves against ARC forces with each wave bigger and stronger then the last to play a war of attrition. Nevertheless ARC forces would not be deterred and persisted for three days fighting with every manner of weapon possible from transformable Huntsman weapons to mechanized infantry and heavy battle cruisers. All were present during this climatic battle and with more reinforcements from across Remnant answering the rallying cry of the defenders that there was hope of victory. It wasn't until Salem herself arrived at the battlefield on-top of her massive Grimm Leviathan hosting her dreaded castle floating in the sky above the sky during the evening of the the final day of the battle and war that the real and final battle was fought. Salem on the last day brought everything at her disposal: Grimm, White Fang, Bandits, and her Dark Council to finally rid the world of its defenders. The moment of her arrival the Heroes of Remnant made there last ditched effort and boarded the Leviathan via while the enemy continues to hammer the ARC forces on the ground below.

The conflict was harsh and fierce during the final hours. ARC forces were slowly being pushed back to Citadel base on Vytal Island with the Grimm horde continuing to increase in number. The Heroes were slowly being separated as they make their way through the beast and castle hybrid either being slowed by Grimm or member of the Dark Council. General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin managed to re-coordinate the defenses when ships from Mistral and Menagerie arrived carrying reinforcement Faunus, Huntsman, and soldiers that allowed the defenders to regroup and push back the Grimm around the Island back to the shores. Meanwhile, Jaune led the remaining Heroes Team RWBY, JNPR, and the Maidens to stop Salem once and for all. It was at this moment Jaune Arc wielded the 4 relics to fight on even ground with the Dark Lady while the remaining members of his strike team dealt with Salem's last servants.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc, Savior and Hero of Remnant (Canon Ending)**

In a last ditch effort to defeat Salem Jaune ordered his team to take the captive Dark council members and evac to the Big Flying Whale much to the protest of his entire Strike Force. Using the power of the gods and with the assistance of the Maidens exhumed Salem from her mortal body and banished her back to the Dark Lands, forever. However, Salem would not be defeated so easily and tried to plummet the Grimm Leviathan and destroy the entirety of ARC Forces and his friends. Using the last bit of Black Dust Jaune teleported the Maidens and Salem's mortal host back to the escaping Big Flying Whale while using the Relics to destroy the Leviathan in huge beam of white light. His body then fell back to earth into a small grove on Vytal Island. It took nearly a day after the battle but Jaune's body was found and thankfully awakened to his tearfully joyful comrades just as the Sun started to dawn in the aftermath of the greatest battle ever fought in the history of Remnant. He was later taken back to Citadel Base and he and his team were given a uproar of celebration for defeating Salem, capturing her conspirators, uniting the kingdoms, and most importantly saving Remnant and ushering Peace and Hope across the world.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc, Ultimate Sacrifice (Non-Canon Ending)**

In a last ditch effort to defeat Salem Jaune ordered his team to take the captive Dark council members and evac to the Big Flying Whale much to the protest of his entire Strike Force. Using the power of the gods and with the assistance of the Maidens exhumed Salem from her mortal body and banished her back to the Dark Lands, forever. However, Salem would not be defeated so easily and tried to plummet the Grimm Leviathan and destroy the entirety of ARC Forces and his friends. Using the last bit of Black Dust Jaune teleported the Maidens and Salem's mortal host back to the escaping Big Flying Whale while using the Relics to destroy the Leviathan and taking her soul with him in huge beam of white light to ensure Salem would never return to harm the world again. His body then fell back to earth into a small grove on Vytal Island. It took nearly a day after the battle but Jaune's body was found to the tearful eyes of his companions and teachers, just as the Sun started to dawn in the aftermath of the greatest battle ever fought in the history of Remnant. His body was later taken back to Citadel Base and he and his team were given a moment of silence and mourning for the boy who risked his life to save everything that ever mattered to him and to ensure a future for all of mankind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update College has me backlogged from writing. Anyway the Epilogue Series will explore what happens to pretty much everybody in the current RWBYverse after Paulxion's excellent story RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again, I highly suggest you go read it if you want to understand what's going on here and why certain characters are alive/ changed. Also, note this is entirely Non-Canonical to his story and this just how I see the ending and epilogue of the story. Anyway please vote via review on what you want to see next.

1\. State of Remnant

2\. Vale

3\. Atlas

4\. Mistral

5\. Vacuo

6\. Meneagerie

Please Review, Favorite, and or Follow


	3. Chapter 2: Remnant and its Current State

**Chapter 2: Current State of Remnant (5 years after the war and Vytal Campaign)**

 **Current Statistical Information of Remnant**

 **Planet Name:** Remnant

 **Number of Celestial Bodies:** 1 Sun

 **Number of Orbiting Satellites:** 1: The Shattered Moon

 **Population:** Current Estimates suggests the whole planet has about a 100 Million people spread out between the 5 Kingdoms; maybe more if counting various Human and Faunus settlements. The Creatures of Grimm are incalculable due to their life-cycles and lack of information however experts suggests in the hundred millions or possibly billions range given the size of the Dark Lands and spread across Remnant.

 **Continents:** Sanus, Solitas, Anima, Menagerie, The Dark Lands

 **Kingdoms:** Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Menagerie

 **Species:** Humanity, Faunus, Creatures of Grimm, Miscellaneous Flora and Fauna, and **[REDACTED: ALPHA LEVEL ARC Clearance and Commander Status required]**

Remnant, the planet with a broken moon formed from the brother gods of legend, Lord of Light and Dark. From them Remnant was created and after eons of conflict with each other compromised and soon after, Mankind and the Faunus were created. Together, the two brother gave the 4 relics (Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, and Choice) to the inhabitants of Remnant, to forge their own destiny and create a future before they themselves "left". Though the road to that future has met obstacle after obstacle whether it be human greed, corruption, or interests to just the Remnant of the Lord Darkness and mankind greatest enemy: Creatures of Grimm. At the time of this Record it is approximately 5 years after the Vytal Campaign. In those 5 years Remnant has changed more since the end of the First Great War and Faunus Rebellion combined.

Listed below is the current status of multiple Kingdoms and known Allied Remnant Coalition (ARC) locations:

* * *

 **Vale and Beacon Academy:** The Kingdom located on Sanus north-eastern end of the continent, was the first kingdom that truly recovered after the war. Before the Fall of Beacon it was known as a quaint place to live without fear of danger or worry due it's natural borders and environment. That all changed when Beacon Academy (the Huntsman Academy located in Vale) was destroyed during the 40th Vytal Festival in what is now known as the Fall of Beacon and Vale. Weeks after the fall, bands of Huntsman led by the Sleeping Bear of Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long retook the city of Vale and closed the Breached in the Central Plaza, however Beacon was still a hive of Grimm activity with reinforcement spawning and entering from the destroyed Mountain Glenn and Emerald Forest. It wasn't until the Heroes of Remnant returned and help retake the Academy that Vale was truly allowed a semblance of peace. It took a total of 2 years after Vytal to repair the damage done from the Grimm onslaught but with the aid of the other Kingdoms it became better then it was before. Currently, the Kingdom and Beacon is enjoying new found peace after the war and revitalized Council and Academy, but remaining ever vigilant of resurgent Grimm and criminal threats. **(Please see section Vale and Beacon Academy for more information)**

 **Patch:** Patch is the name of a large island to the west of Vale within the Vale territories. It is also the location of Signal Academy Combat School, where Master Huntresses Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were raised and trained and Veteran Team STRQ currently resides teaching the next Generation of Huntresses and Huntsman. It is described by my friend Ruby Rose as a very quaint place to live with temperate climates and forests inhabiting the island. After the Second Great War, Patch population slightly increased due to a number of Valean Refugees wishing to stay and Patch now has a rather large town and port called New Hope located on the shores of the island. The Grimm population though are still prevalent (albeit in lesser quantity) are now quarantined to the forests that are part of Signal Academy for training purposes. **(Please see section Vale: Patch for more information)**

 **Base-Alpha-One aka The Vault** **:** **[Confidential: ALPHA LEVEL ARC Clearance required]**

* * *

 **Atlas and Atlas Academy:** The Kingdom on the northern continent of Solitas has always pride technological innovation and military superiority. It was home to the SDC corporation responsible for a majority of Dust trade around the world and responsible for the creation of Cross Continental Transit. Before the outbreak of the Second Great War, Atlas was seen by its peers as snobbish and arrogant for their amalgamation of Government, Armed Forces, and Huntsman Academy into one entity. This image was further strained by The Fall of Beacon when its own robotic armed forces were seen and recorded to attacking the citizens of Vale now known to be the machinations of Cinder Fall on Lady Salems order. After the fall most the other Kingdoms threaten sanctions and possibly cutting trade due to Atlas actions threatening Atlas prosperity and food supply. The tipping point that led to eventual Atlas restructuring after the war was when General James Ironwood returned from his supposed death and with the Heroes of Remnant stopped the New Beacon flagship from destroying Mantle and Atlas, and exposing Chancellor Sinclair for her actions of trying to annex Vale into Atlas territory. Currently, Atlas is undergoing a reformation period in order to weed out corruption and restore order and hopefully regain good faith with the other Four Kingdoms as an apology for the Atlas arrogance and pride leading up to the Fall of Beacon and outbreak of the Second Great War. **(Please see section Atlas and Atlas Academy for more information)**

 **Base-Delta-Two aka The Ice Cube:** **[Confidential: ALPHA LEVEL ARC Clearance required]**

* * *

 **Mistral and Haven Academy:** Mistral is located on the continent of Anima, the second-largest landmass in Remnant. Mistral controls the most territory of all four Kingdoms, encompassing a wide range of ecosystems and many diverse cultures. Before the Fall of Beacon Mistral was enjoying it's peace besides scrutiny from the outer city settlements. After the Fall, the Criminal Roman Torchwick and his former assistant Neo ushered in a string of criminal uprisings threatening the stability of Mistral. The Heroes of Remnant after the New Beacon incident were investigating the threat and managed to stop what is now known the Mistral Uprising with the aid of the Jade Dragon and Valkyrie Clans. Currently Mistral and Haven are focusing on rebuilding and re-establishing relationships with many outer city settlements. **(Please see section Mistral and Haven for more information)**

 **Base-Echo-Three aka The Raft** **:** **[Confidential: ALPHA LEVEL ARC Clearance required]**

* * *

 **Vacuo and Shade Academy:** Vacuo is located in the center of the vast and harsh desert on the western end of the continent of Sanus. Although once at the site of a hospitable oasis, many years of unchecked human activity have changed its climate into a barren wasteland indistinguishable from the desert surrounding it. Vacuo had no real form of government besides the law and order provided by Shade Academy. Salem in her scheming wished to capitalize on Vacuos own self destructive nature by sending agents to sow chaos and discord. Then Salem would awaken ancient desert Grimm and wipe Vacuo and Shade from the map. Fortunately, thanks to the joint effort of the Heroes of Remnant and Desert Rangers were able to prevent Vacuos destruction. After the War, Vacuo is now restructuring its Council and unifying its Kingdom in order to prevent itself from self assured destruction and with the Heroes help used the Relics to expand and protect the rejuvenated desert and Oasis. **(Please see section Vacuo and Shade Academy for more information)**

 **Base-Sierra-Four aka The Sandbox:** **[Confidential: ALPHA LEVEL ARC Clearance required]**

* * *

 **Menagerie:** Menagerie is a landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus population resides. The landmass itself is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wild life and the after effects of "Salting" during the Great plain massacre via Arc family clan. Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face. The island was largely removed during the events of the Fall of Beacon. However, it soon was embroiled in a three way Civil War perpetrated by White Fang leader Adam Taurus to have the Faunus fight for Salem. Thankfully, the Heroes of Remnant made contact with Ilia Amitola and helped usher peace between the Faunus from Chieftain Ghira Belladonna Loyalists, Sieena Khan White Fang Rebels, and Baba Yada Isolationist after revealing the plan that Salem and Adam were intending to eliminate all the leaders to take total control; Adam and what remain of the White Fang fled to Salem's side in preparation of the Vytal Campaign. The Unified Faunus then became integral during the final conflict of the war appearing during the ARC forces hour of need. Currently, Menagerie has begun expansion efforts into the renewed desert after the use of the Relic of Creation and help from the other Kingdoms for plans of opening a Huntsman Academy in Menagerie and expand good diplomatic relations with the rest of Remnant. **(Please see section Menagerie for more information)**

 **Base-Omega-Five aka The Birdcage:** **[Confidential: ALPHA LEVEL ARC Clearance required]**

* * *

 **Dark Lands:** Salem's domain in the Northwest quadrant of Remnant. It is here where a majority of Grimm spawning Pool are found and legions upon legions are "birthed" and there master is apparently banished. Currently under heavy ARC Force quarantine with multiple observations outposts scatter along the shores of the continent with constant aerial surveillance measures issued. **(Please see section Dark Lands for more Information)**

(Note: There are some ancient spawning pools existing on other continents and in the oceans)

* * *

A/N Here is some basic information of what happened to Remnant Non-Canonical after RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again

Next update will be a timeline of events for people who've never read the original fanfic to better understand the historical records of the Epilogues.


End file.
